NO MORIRE DEL TODO
by mordekane
Summary: Los funerales del caballero de los hielos han terminado dejando a sus compañeros muy abatidos. El más pequeño de los caballeros restantes es quien más ha resentido la ausencia de Camus a tal grado de buscar la muerte para reunirse con su amado, sin embargo el descubrimiento de una carta le hará reconsiderar la decisión que ha tomado.
1. Chapter 1

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba el pequeño pueblo de Rodrio y el santuario, hacia unos instantes acababan de inhumar los restos de los caballeros dorados caídos en la batalla de las doce casas, era como si el cielo también llorara la perdida de aquellos valientes guerreros al igual que sus queridos compañeros.

Los santos restantes incluidos los de bronce, su diosa y las amazonas presentaron uno a uno sus respetos a sus finados amigos antes de retirarse al interior del templo del patriarca donde Athena les daría indicaciones, solo dos personas se quedaron en el pequeño camposanto bajo la lluvia contemplando la tumba del ser que ambos amaron más que a nada en este mundo.

Milo y Hyoga pasaron horas en silencio contemplando la última morada del caballero de los hielos eternos como esperando que todo aquello que estaban viviendo fuera una pesadilla de la cual esperaban poder despertar pronto ese fatídico día.

El caballero de escorpión le dedico algunas fugaces miradas a su acompañante, sabía que fue él quien de cierta manera provoco la muerte de su amado y que en sus manos tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo y evitar esa tragedia pero no lo hizo, no lo culpaba pues conocía muy bien a Camus y los sentimientos que tenía el cisne por la pérdida de su maestro.

Milo coloco su capa sobre el menor para cubrirlo del aguacero, le dedicaron un último vistazo a la última morada del aguador para luego posar sus manos en los hombros de Hyoga y forzarse a volver ambos al interior de las casas del santuario aun sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

Athena dispuso que los caballeros de bronce durmieran en las casas zodiacales con los santos dorados y realizo mucho énfasis en el hecho de que no debían dormir en los templos solos, incluso Shina y Marín dormirían con ella en el templo del patriarca de modo que el acomodo quedaría de la siguiente forma:

*Shyriu dormiría con Mu en su templo al no estar presente su maestro.

*Seiya dormiría en el templo de Aldebarán al estar vacio el de sagitario.

*Ikki dormiría con Aioria por tener el mismo signo al igual que Shun y Shaka.

*Milo acogería en su templo a Hyoga durante el tiempo que estuviera en Grecia.

El velo de la noche pronto cubrió el santuario, la lluvia no había cesado desde aquella tarde y aunque aparentemente todos parecían dormir plácidamente en el templo de escorpio su dueño no dormía. Se revolvía en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño y de cuando en cuando el llanto acudía a él, no podía dejar de pensar en Camus pues todo en ese lugar se lo recordaba incluso podía verlo y escucharlo al cerrar sus ojos.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Milo sostenía una lucha interna contra sus emociones, hasta que en medio de la lluvia decidió ir al cementerio. Salió de su dormitorio y se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta de Hyoga, controlo el impulso de abrir la puerta que sentía y se encamino a la cocina para tomar una vieja lámpara de los cajones de la alacena antes de salir.

Ataviado con botas, sombrilla, lámpara y abrigo llego a la última morada de su amado y detuvo su avance al contemplar en la oscuridad una silueta recostada en el piso. Intrigado se acerco a paso lento hacia aquella persona iluminándola con la luz de la lámpara de mano, _"Hyoga" _fue el nombre que escapo de sus labios mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa_._


	2. Chapter 2 Una noche de imsomnio

La lluvia poco a poco aminoraba y las nubes en el cielo comenzaban a despejarse dejando que la luz de luna se filtrara por ellas iluminando el camposanto. Milo arrojo lo que sostenía en sus manos y corrió al encuentro de Hyoga quien yacía inconsciente recostado sobre la tierra mojada de la tumba de su maestro.

El rubio estaba completamente mojado, incluso el santo de escorpión sospechaba que podía llevar horas en aquel lugar bajo la lluvia tanto como para encontrarlo en ese estado. Se quito el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo coloco sobre Hyoga para después tomarlo en brazos y dirigirse rumbo a su templo, dio dos pasos lejos de la tumba del guardián del onceavo templo y dando la espalda a ella murmuro bajito antes de retirarse _"Lo siento Camus, prometo tener más cuido con él"_

Al llegar al dormitorio que ocupaba Hyoga comenzó a quitarle la ropa húmeda para evitar que se enfermase pero al no tener que ponerle de momento solo lo cubrió con los mantas en lo que dejaba la ropa mojada en la lavadora y buscaba alguna prenda suya que pudiera quedarle.

Cuando estuvo de nueva cuenta en su dormitorio intento dormir en vano pues todo le recordaba a su amado. Cerraba los ojos y veía su rostro, si posaba en su rostro la almohada podía aun oler su perfume y si el templo estaba en rotundo silencio podía escuchar su voz. Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en surcar su rostro y aquellos leves sollozos ahora eran desesperados hipando en cada uno de ellos el nombre de su amado.

Dio un salto de la cama y tomo de la mesita de noche el portarretrato donde se encontraban él y peli verde muy sonrientes, huyo con él a una esquina del dormitorio y lo estrecho contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de hacerlo, solo se balanceaba adelante y atrás sentado en suelo mientras su alma se descargaba en los torrentes de lagrimas y sus sollozos entrecortados entre los cuales se deja escuchar cada tanto el nombre de Camus.

Toda la noche paso en vela recordando lo vivido con ese ser tan especial que lleno de luz, amor y alegrías su vida desde el primer instante en que lo que vio y ahora de tolo vivido ayer ya nada quedo solo el amor tan grande que aun le profesaba al guardián del onceavo templo y al saberlo muerto le desgarraba el alma.

No supo en qué momento fue que los rayos del sol se colaron a través de la ventana con el trinar de los pajarillos anunciando un nuevo día y eso le molestaba a sobremanera pues que haría hora si él ya no estaba para compartir esos días como antaño, si ya no entraría por las mañas a su cocina despertándolo con el sonar de las cacerolas al abrir la alacena revuelta y el olor a crepas recién hechas, ya no lo regañaría por tener el templo desordenado, ya no le quitaría el mal humor con aquellos gestos y palabras tan graciosas, ya no curaría sus heridas de entrenamiento con yodo y muchos besos, ya sentiría esa piel nívea y tersa bajo su cuerpo después de contemplar las estrellas y hacerle el amor al amparo de ellas.

Su rosto cansado y ojeroso aun con restos de lagrimas y amargura en el él se deformo en una retorcida sonrisa y sonoras carcajadas por demás escalofriantes llenaron el lugar acompañadas de copiosas lagrimas de tristeza que aun rodaban por sus ojos. Estuvo asi por un largo tiempo hasta que de pronto se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta de su dormito balbuceando incongruencias de las que solo podía entenderse _"Aun tengo tiempo"_ poniendo a la puerta el seguro y cerrando las ventas ocultándose asi de la luz del sol.

De un salto llego cama y se escondió de ella bajo las mantas recostado en posición fetal y abrazando sus piernas sin que el llanto cesara durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en esa posición pues aun cuando el cansancio y el estrés psicológico lo vencieron no dejaba de derramar lagrimas aun dormido.

Hyoga se había despertado muy temprano dándose cuenta que estaba nuevamente en el templo de Milo bien cobijado y solo con una hermosa camisa formal cubriendo su desnudez, lo último que recordaba era haber estado abrazado a la tumba de su maestro pidiéndole perdón por haberle arrebatado la vida en aquel combate en medio del llanto hasta que el sueño lo fue venciendo de apoco hasta quedar dormido.

Seguramente el caballero de escorpio se había encargado de llevarlo de regreso a la octava casa, le agradecía sus atenciones y el preocuparse por su persona pero hubiera preferido que lo dejado en aquel lugar. Se sentía tan culpable por lo acontecido que en momentos deseaba seguir congelado en ese ataúd de hielo en lugar del humilde féretro de Camus quien fue como un padre para él.

El cisne miraba sus manos incesantemente, aunque estuvieran limpias podía verlas cubiertas de sangre recordando al mismo tiempo que fue tan ingrato con su maestro en aquella batalla. No dejaba de preguntarse porque Athena le devolvió la vida a él y a sus amigos pero no al caballero de hielos, entendía los motivos por el cual Afrodita, Saga y Mascara Mortal e incluso Aioros pero porque no a Shura quien fue engañado y especialmente a su maestro quien solo había tratado de ayudarlos. Un odio muy grande se gestaba en l joven de cabellos rubios contra su diosa y contra él mismo.

Salió de su habitación en busca de su ropa la cual se coloco sin importarle que aun estuviera mojada, escucho como era azotada una de las puertas pero no le dio importancia pues sabía del respeto que Milo le tenía a su maestro y por la mención de Mu que eran amigos desde la infancia seguramente al igual que él estaría molesto al perder a ese ser tan querido para ambos.

Eran las 5:30am cuando Hyoga se dirigía a paso lento al camposanto, al pasar por los templos pudo notar la quietud y el silencio de ellos seguramente al ser tan temprano todos sus moradores estarían durmiendo incluso el fénix que había venido especialmente al sepelio aun si curar todas sus heridas en el volcán.

El sol se comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte calentando la tierra y evaporando el agua de ella propiciando la neblina ahora presente en el santuario esa fría mañana, la bruma era espesa en se pequeño cementerio por lo que solo podía ver no podía ver nada más allá de su de nariz. Al estar cerca de la tumba que buscaba podo distinguir una silueta de espaldas a él, se acerco lentamente y el crujir de una rama al pisarla llamo la atención del hombre quien giro sobre sus pies para mirarlo.

Hyoga: .-No puede ser! Estoy soñando? S-Saga!

El aludido lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada interrogante para después volver a su posición anterior. Hyoga se acerco despacio y pudo constatar que era verdad lo que veía, Saga estaba parado junto a él había escuchado que él había sido poseído y si era verdad no tuvo culpa alguna de las atrocidades cometidas. Una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios y sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzo sobre el caballero de géminis abrazándolo fuertemente.

Hyoga: .-Saga estas vivo! Estas vivo! Vivo!

El peli azul dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido mas no rompió el contacto con el menor, por el contrario con su mano revolvió el cabello del cisnes mientras en su rostro se deslumbraba una mirada de tristeza y de ternura. Tan solo fueron unos segundos en los que Hyoga lo abrazaba, pues estaba tan contento de ver a Saga vivo y sentirlo asi que salió corriendo en el acto hacia los templos del santuario sin percatarse que frente a él estuvo siempre la tumba del caballero de géminis intacta y aun con un ramo de flores blancas que la persona a quien abrazo había colocado sobre ella tan solo unos segundos antes de su llegada.


	3. Chapter 3 Negación

No supo por cuánto tiempo había dormido pero despertó con la firme idea de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Se estiro cual minino sobre la cama y se froto los ojos repetidas veces hasta que su vista logro aclararse y observo el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche el cual marcaba las 5:00 más no sabía si de la tarde o la mañana debido a que el segundero no avanzaba, no le dio mucha importancia y se dedicó a realizar su rutina como todas las mañas comenzando por una ducha.

La claridad de la mañana se filtraba por la pequeña ventana del baño lo que quería decir que en efecto era muy temprano. Al ver su rostro cansado con los ojos hinchados y los surcos blanquecinos que habían dejado en él las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior solo atino a carcajearse de mismo y chasquear la lengua para después meterse muy contento a la ducha incluso tarareando aquella canción que tanto gustaba a Camus con la firme idea de que todo lo vivido no había sido otra cosa que la peor de las pesadillas.

Una vez que termino se asearse se dirigió a su dormitorio para vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento como todas la mañanas esperando escuchar el sonido de las cacerolas golpear contra el piso y escuchar esa melodiosa voz decirle en tono malhumorado _"Maldición! Siempre ha de ser lo mismo. Milo cuando se te quitara lo desordenado". _Sonrió al recordar esas palabras de las que estaba seguro acompañarían al olor de las crepas recién hechas de un momento a otro.

Por lo general Camus le preparaba al escorpión crepas dulces con jugo de naranja casi todas las mañanas dado que lo único que tenia Milo en su templo era harina, huevos y algunas naranjas aunque en algunas ocasiones en las que se cansaba de cocinar y comer siempre lo mismo o por algún motivo no podía quedarse a desayunar con él le preparaba algo especial cuyo sello distintivo eran la fruta que colocaba. Al guardián del octavo templo le encantaban las crepas especialmente la Crepe Susette con helado y no era precisamente por el sabor sino por los recuerdos que ese simple platillo que evocaba, como cuando por primera vez el aguador le dijo te amo.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que aquel sonido tan esperado resonara por la octava casa y un delicioso olor inundara sus, una amplia sonrisa se formo en sus labios y dio un vistazo a la puerta notando que estaba cerrada con llave. Corrió desesperado a la puerta quitando los seguros y de un brinco subió a la cama cubriéndose con las suaves y blancas sabanas pues aquel a quien esperaba no tardaría en llegar para darle los buenos días de la única forma en que el sabia hacerlo por ello se acomodo bocarriba con sus ojos cerrados fingiendo aun estar dormido.

Podía escuchar como giraba la perilla y el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente, estaba por demás nervioso debido al mal sueño de anoche por lo que inspiro profundamente algunas veces intentando calmarse para no arruinar el momento, ya después habría tiempo de contarle su pesadilla y de que su amado le diera un sermón de lo que es el orden y la limpieza por ahora solo quería ver sus hermosas orbes al despertarlo con caricias y besos incluso después de decirle cuanto lo ama lo derribaría sobre el colchón y le haría el amor hasta que ambos se fundieran en un mismo ser.

Una blanca y delicada mano revolvió el cabello azul añil del escorpión para luego acariciar su bronceada mejilla tiernamente pero el beso que tanto deseaba nunca llego, por el contrario solo obtuvo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se levanto de golpe al escuchar salir a su amado dispuesto a reclamar ese beso que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba, paso por la habitación reservada para algún discípulo y al estar frente a ella se detuvo unos segundos como tratando de recordar algo más al escuchar el escuchar los pasos en el umbral de la puerta principal termino por ignorar lo que pensaba para seguir en busca de su amado.

Al llegar a las gradas no encontró a nadie rumbo a la casa de sagitario ni rumbo a la casa de libra por la otra puerta, se dirigió a la cocina y no encontró a nada ni nadie más en el pequeño comedor encontró el almuerzo dispuesto y aun caliente el cual constaba de tostadas recién hechas, una taza de café con leche, un vaso de jugo de naranja, huevos meurette, verduras al vapor y un tazón de fruta en la que resaltaba el sello personal del francés por ser la que más le gustaba. Sonrió al contemplar el almuerzo especial para esa mañana y se dispuso a degustarlo con gusto y complacencia pues era bien sabido que un desayuno asi era la forma de Camus para avisarle que tendría una diligencia.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se dirigió al coliseo el cual le extraño ver solitario, tenia vagos recuerdos de la tormenta de anoche asique o bien se habían levantado demasiado temprano o sus compañeros eran unos flojos irresponsables, estuvo a punto de irse cuando algo cerca de unas columnas llamo su atención al dirigirse hacia aquel lugar pudo observar a Hyoga mirando a la nada y con los nudillos cubiertos de sangre al igual que la columna a su lado y parte del piso, hizo una mueca de sorpresa para luego pasar a una de desagrado.

Milo: .-Hyoga me alegra que estés aquí!

Hyoga: .- …

Milo: .-Mira como estas. Qué rayos estabas haciendo?

Hyoga: .- …

Milo: .-Sera mejor curarte esas heridas, si Camus te llega a ver a si se infarta.

El cisne que había permanecido en impávido y silente durante la charla de Milo rompió en llanto al escuchar su último comentario de una manera desgarradora desconcertando al guardián del octavo templo. Recordaba lo que ocurrió después de que viera a Saga en cementerio, como corrió solo para avisarles a los demás que estaba vivo y agradecer a su diosa por revivirlos a todos con el corazón lleno de esperanza y alegría de poder ver en unos minutos a su querido maestro quien fue como un padre para él antes de la misma Athena y el vacio del onceavo templo le confirmaran que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Cuando Hyoga confirmo que su maestro estaba muerto y que jamás volvería a verlo su primer reacción fue reclamarle a Saori por ello e incluso ofrecerle su vida a cambio de ello pero ante la negativa de su diosa y del comentario imprudente _"Que lastima en unos días seria su cumpleaños"_ hicieron que el pobre caballero colapsara y se encerrara en sí mismo con el dolor como su único compañero.

Como le dolían las palabras del caballero de escorpión especialmente porque el tenia la culpa, había matado con sus propias manos aquel que era un padre para él. Inmediatamente se alejo del peli azul y comenzó a golpear con furia la misma columna una y otra vez, el dolor en su corazón era más fuerte que el dolor físico que pudiera experimentar en ese desquiciado arrebato.


	4. Chapter 4 Aislamiento

As cosas no andaban para nada bien con Milo y Hyoga, todo mundo sabía que la perdida de aquellos seres con los que convivieron prácticamente toda su vida seria dolorosa y sería difícil seguir adelante sin ellos pero debían sobreponerse pues antes que todo eran santos y tenían un deber para con el mundo y con su diosa además cuando llegara su hora los volverían a ver en el otro mundo, sin embargo la depresión consumía a los dos jóvenes más cercanos al caballero de los hielos.

Durante dos días y medio el caballero de escorpión se había atrincherado en su dormitorio a tal grado de no salir ni para comer y el cisne en si mismo siempre buscando un descuido de sus amigos para poder herirse. Todos estaban preocupados y no sabían que hacer, si Hyoga seguía con ese comportamiento seria internado en una clínica psiquiátrica por la misma Athena y a Milo lo obligarían a salir a la fuerza y quizás también podría hacerle compañía al rubio en el asilo de dementes.

A todos les dolía en extremo esta situación, habían intentado casi por todos los medios hacerlos reaccionar pero quizás no de la forma correcta como deberían hacerlo ya que por lo general hacían uso de la fuerza cuando las palabras no parecían llegar a los oídos de los jóvenes a tal grado de solo empeorar las cosas sin poder acercárseles siquiera.

Solo el llanto y la desolación estaban presentes en la dormitorio principal del octavo templo ya que a pesar de estar presente su guardián era como si no estuviera. Siempre ausente llorando por los rincones observando los recuerdos y fotografías por él tan atesorados y acariciándolos con sus temblorosas manos siempre repitiendo el mismo nombre una y otra vez como si con eso el caballero de hielos pudiera volver.

_*Primera fotografía: _

Camus y Milo no tenían más de siete años, estaban sentados sobre unas viejas ruinas comiendo sandia. Afrodita había tomado la fotografía por parecerle curioso que el griego no supiera comerla llenándose asi la cara y las manos con el jugo y la pulpa de la fruta mientras el galo le quitaba algunas de las semillas con su pequeña mano.

_*Primer objeto:_

Dentro de la caja estaba un hermoso pañuelo blanco finamente bordado a mano pero de manera muy sencilla, fue el primer obsequio que recibió de Camus en su primer cumpleaños en él santuario. El aguador lo había hecho especialmente para él y aun conservaba su perfume.

_*Segunda foto:_

La segunda foto fue tomada en la ciudad de Francia cuando volvían de una misión y de visitar a Cristal. Esa noche en la ciudad luz el caballero de escorpión se armo de valor para pedirle que fuese su novio, la fotografía fue tomada en un hermoso parque donde se desarrollaba un festival muy importante del que ahora ya no recordaba el nombre por un fotógrafo callejero.

_*Segundo objeto:_

A la pequeña fotografía le acompañaba un hermoso guardapelo de fantasía comprado en los puestos ambulantes del lugar donde fue tomada la instantánea, Camus lo había comprando para él y el peli azul le compro uno exactamente igual que grabaron el mismo puesto con la fecha y la hora, para después colocar la fotografía de ambos como símbolo de aquella unión que deseaban fuera por toda la eternidad.

_*Tercera foto:_

La tercera fotografía era la más atesorada por él, fue tomada en un hermoso país fuera del mapa para los dioses y el santuario. Muy pocos sabían de la verdadera relación que Acuario y escorpio tenían, para la mayoría eran muy buenos amigos, incluso sospechaban de los sentimientos de Milo pero dad la personalidad del peli verde desechaban la idea de que tuvieran una relación; lo que nadie sabía era que hace ya algunos años estos jóvenes habían contraído nupcias y esta fotografía que el guardián del octavo templo tenía en manos era una clara prueba de ello en donde ambos dada la religión que aun profesaba el aguador se encontraban con sus manos entrelazadas en altar portando orgullosamente sus argollas y un hermoso lazo de rosas y azar.

_*Tercer objeto:_

El tercer y último objeto en dejar aquella caja de metal con bello y fino acabado fue una pequeña manta blanca bordada a mano también. Al desdoblarla se dejaron ver sobre ella multitud de tiernos objetos en los que destacaban un par de zapatitos de tela con rosas bordadas en organza atadas por un pequeño listón en medio del cual reposaban las dos argollas de matrimonio, un pequeño vestido del mismo color y con el mismo bordado muy hermoso, una fotografía de Camus con ambas manos al costado de su vientre que apenas y se notaba lo abultado que estaba, otra fotografía más con Milo muy sonriente abrazando con una mano a su amado y con la otra al pequeño vientre del galo y lo último de más importancia era una pulsera dorada con los signos de acuario y escorpión entrelazados grabados al lado del nombre _"C. Laurence Sfyrakis Gautier"._

…

Milo quedo destrozado y rompió en llanto dando de gritos al contemplar los objetos ocultos en la manta y la ultima fotografía lanzando de un manotazo aquel cofre que contenía tos sus tesoros al piso. Escucho el sonido del latón golpear de lleno contra el piso asi como el resto de las cosas que guardaba dentro golpear contra las paredes del mismo además de un sonido sordo y hueco como antesala de unas agudas notas que pronto llamaron su atención.

Al dirigir su mirada al piso pudo encontrar abierto un pequeño alhajero musical ya muy antiguo que le había regalado un pobre viajero en las calles de Rodrio como agradecimiento por ayudarlo, la melodía era de su país tan vieja como aquel objeto o incluso más pero la misma que su padre tarareaba a la hora de almorzar, por eso y otros buenos recuerdos que esa canción le traía fue que tomo aquel alhajero.

Se arrodillo con su mano derecha extendida dispuesto a recoger aquel objeto su mente desvariaba con la voz y la sonrisa del peli verde, pro aun asi pudo notar el pequeño papelito que asomaba fuera de este. Temeroso lo tomo entre sus temblorosas manos mientras las agudas notas seguían resonando y leyó con cuidado lo que en él estaba escrito mientras en su mente se materializaba el recuerdo del día más feliz de su vida una y otra vez destrozando su alma y su corazón:

Milo: .-Feliz cumple mes Cami!

Camus: .-Se dice feliz aniversario.

Milo: .-Aunque solo cumplamos un mes más de casados?

Camus: .-Si Milo aunque solo sea un mes más asi se dice.

Milo: .-Como sea, te tengo un regalo… ábrelo!

Camus: .-Oh por dios! Muchas gracias mi amor es hermosa, no debiste…

Milo: .-No es nada. Parece de oro pero no lo es, solo grabe nuestros signos porque no sabía que más poner pero ya después se me ocurrirá algo.

Camus: .-Es perfecta, incluso puede ajustarse! Milo de escorpio… yo también te tengo un obsequio.

Milo: .-Porque tanta solemnidad. Hiciste un hermoso trabajo! Pero estos zapatos me quedaran un poco grandes jejeje.

Camus: .-Milo…tu..., yo…bueno…MILO VAMOS A SER PADRES!

Milo: .-Queee! Camus no me mientes! No puede ser!

Camus: .-Bicho lo siento, te juro que yo no…

Milo: .-Mi amor no mal entiendas ESTOY FELIZZZ! SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!

Aquel papel no era otra cosa que la parte medica del embarazo del guardián del onceavo templo en la cual estaba anexada la primera fotografía de su bebé dentro del vientre del aguador. Un nuevo recuerdo llego a su mente, aquel en el que le afirmaba a Camus que esa nueva vida dentro de él sí o sí sería una hermosa niña con el cabello de Milo e igual a él de traviesa pero con los ojos de acuario y su inteligencia, además de las tantas ilusiones que ambos compartían donde lejos de preguntarse e imaginarse cómo será se veían a sí mismos conviviendo con la pequeña criatura a lo largo de los años desde el día de su nacimiento, donde el peli verde aseguraba que el escorpión se desmayaría al presenciar el parto y al cambiar los pañales.

_"Milo!... Milo, mi bebé!... Ayuda! …Por favor que alguien me ayude! …Por Athena se los suplico mi bebé, mi bebé se muere! …Salven a mi bebé! …Milo! …Milooo!"_ Al recordar aquellas palabras que le dijeron pronuncio su esposo cuando él estaba lejos y al frente de una misión la culpa, la ira, el desprecio por su persona, la impotencia, la tristeza, la frustración, el rencor y el odio tanto a sí mismo como a ese maldito desgraciado que se atrevió a arrebatarle los seres que más quería en esta vida y de milagro solo había podido sobrevivir Camus pero sin la posibilidad ya de poder engendrar nuevamente a otro pequeño ser mutad suya y de él en su vientre.


	5. Chapter 5 Memorias parte 1

Al recordar aquellas angustiantes palabras de su esposo también llegaron a su mente aquellas dolorosas escenas que tanto había luchado por sepultar en el pasado y sacar de sus recuerdos. Escena tras escena comenzaron a proyectarse en cámara lenta haciendo revivir cada detalle y cada sentimiento destrozando a un más su ya maltrecho corazón y dejando en el solo el sentimiento de la ira y la impotencia acumulándose en su pecho y esparciéndose a todo su cuerpo nublando la poca razón que le queda.

_*Miedo de perderlos:_

El escorpión llego corriendo al hospital general de Atenas sin importarle el que aun llevara su ropa de entrenamiento, su aspecto sucio y desaliñado ni si quiera la severa reprimenda y el castigo del nuevo patriarca. Le habían avisado que Camus estaba en hospital más no le habían dicho el porqué, el peli azul no estaba muy enterado de los tiempos y menesteres del embarazo por lo que ilusamente pensó que la hora de conocer a su bebé había llegado por lo que subió de prisa a la casa de acuario por la maleta y el ajuar de la niña.

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de subir las escaleras un sudor frio se dejo sentir en sus manos y espalda acompañado de una extraña sensación en el estomago que forzó a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos. Cuando por fin llego a la entrada del onceavo templo su piel bronceada se torno pálida repentinamente al observar restos de sangre por doquier, se introdujo en el templo en estado de shock con pasos lentos solo para encontrarse con los vestigios de una horrible batalla y aun maltrecho caballero de piscis inconsciente en el suelo.

_*La pérdida de su hija:_

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Camus estaba en el quirófano y no tenía noticias de él o de su niña. Milo se encontraba ahora en la habitación del hospital donde el caballero de piscis descansaba ahora que el escorpión se había ocupado de sellar sus heridas para que sus sangre no fuera un riesgo para las personas en el hospital, antes de que Afrodita callera preso en los brazos de Morfeo le conto de la batalla campal que había ocurrido desde la antesala del templo patriarcal hasta el templo de acuario.

Algunos caballeros se habían indignado por las practicas poco ortodoxas del pope y por los excesivamente crueles castigos que este ejecutaba con los caballeros del santuario que no cumplían sus exigencias, especialmente la saña con la que se trataba a los aprendices de caballeros y como habían peleado todos ellos con el gran patriarca cayendo muertos a los pocos segundos. Durante ese enfrentamiento ambos habían salido heridos, Camus confirmo lo que sospechaba respecto a Arles y el santo de piscis ratifico lo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo y está obligado a callar.

Pocos minutos después de que Dita durmiera profundamente una enfermera entro a la habitación comunicándole que la operación había sido un éxito, y aunque las siguientes horas serian criticas estaba segura dada la fortaleza del peli verde que superaría esta dificultad.

Aquella mujer un tanto mayor escolto al escorpión a la sala de terapia intensiva desde donde por el otro lado del cristal y ataviado con ropa esterilizada especia podía observar a su hermoso ángel, el galo estaba dormido debido a que aun no pasaba el efecto de la anestesia y estaba conectado a un sinfín de aparatos que regulaban sus signos vitales; el peli azul miraba el pálido rostro del galo al borde del llanto pues en él podía ver la tristeza y el dolor tatuados en esa hermosa cara, dirigió su vista ahora al vientre plano de Camus y con un nudo en la garganta le pregunto a la enfermera por su hija temiendo la respuesta

La mujer dejo aquel semblante serio y alentador por uno lastimoso para después posar sus manos en los hombros del griego "_Lo lamento muchacho, pero quizás fue mejor asi de haber llegado a término se habría ido de todas formas y se hubiera llevado con ella a su padre." _El menor sintió como si le arrancaran literalmente el corazón, cubrió su boca con las manos para no dejar escapar aquel grito que nacía de lo más profundo de su ser; la habían estado esperando con tanta ilusión y ahora… ahora… ella…

Salió corriendo de aquel pabellón con sus ojos rebosando en lagrimas hasta llegar al jardín más cercano del hospital donde podría sacar su dolor sin molestar a los medico o enfermos, se dejo caer de rodillas con la cara al cielo y los brazos abierto lanzando un desgarrador alarido que pudo escucharse por todo el hospital conmoviendo más de a uno. "PORQUEEE!... DIOSES NO, MI HIJAAA!... MI HIJAAA!... PORQUE ATHENA? PORQUE ME LA QUITAS! QUE TE HIZO!.. MALDITA SEA QU TE HIZO… QUE TE HICIMOS PARA QUE NOS LA QUITARAS. TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOO!"Una convaleciente Afrodita llego corriendo a todo lo que su herido cuerpo le daba seguido de dos médicos y una enfermera al lado del escorpión, a quien abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de consolarlo.

Afro: .-Tranquilo. Sé cómo te sientes pero debes ser valiente por Camus.

Milo: .-Cállate estúpido! Tú no puedes saber lo que se siente perder a un hijo… tú no sabes lo que siento!

Afro: .-Te equivocas escorpión! Yo mejor que nadie se lo que se siente perder a una parte tan importante de ti y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Milo: .-Mentira! Nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer sentir mejor.

Afro: .-Bastardo! Deja de ser tan egoísta por un momento. Te duele es cierto pero piensa en Camus!

Milo: .- En Camus? Es verdad Camus no lo sabe.

Afro: .-Calro que lo sabe, solo falta que lo confirme. Si para ti es doloroso imagina cuanto más es para uno que los lleva dentro y sentir como su vida se escapa poco a poco como agua entre las manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo solo clamar a los dioses que tomen tu vida y no la suya sin ser escuchado para después sentir ese horrible vacio y muerte en tus entrañas anhelando siempre escuchar su llanto por primera vez y quedarte con la ilusión de tenerlo sobre tu pecho sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpecito sobre el tuyo con sus ojitos adormilados mirándote fijo y diciéndote sin palabras te quiero mucho papá o tomar tu dedo enorme son sus pequeñas manitas juguetonas haciendo mil monerías solo para llamar tu atención…

Milo: .-Afrodita… tu…

Afro: .-Eso no es importante…Despídete de tu pequeña Camile y prepárate para cuando Camus despierte. Lo lamento Milo, lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda…

_*El vacio de acuario:_

Camus durmió poco más de una semana y aun seguía inconsciente cuando salió de terapia intensiva y fue llevado a piso para que terminara de recuperarse. El escorpión pasaba todo el tiempo en el hospital, Afrodita se encargaba de llevarle ropa limpia y comida además de relevarlo cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían, desde aquel día no habían vuelto hablar de aquello que afrodita le confesara y él no quería preguntarlo pues estaba muy claro que el guardián de la doceava casa un no podía superarlo.

Cuando el peli verde despertó una terrible sensación de vacío se instalo en él, por lo que inmediatamente llevó sus pálidas manos a su vientre sintiendo el dolor que solo un corte profundo puede provocar, la falta de volumen en este y la falta de movimiento. Cerro sus ojos tratando de sentir esa confección tan intima y profunda en la que aquel corazoncito latía sincronizado al suyo diciéndole en cada palpitar con un susurro quedito _"aquí estoy papá";_ una silenciosa lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras sus manos temblosos dejaban aquella zona para posarse en su rostro antes de deslizarse a ambos lado de la cabeza en clara señal de frustración y dolor.

No le importo el dolor de sus heridas o la falta de fuerzas que le impedían el poder caminar, se arrastraría de ser necesario pero encontraría a su hija a como diera lugar y aquel maldito medico de cuarta se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por arrancarla de sus entrañas o se dejaba de llamar Camus de acuario. Solo dio algunos pasos fuera de su habitación los cuales parecían un verdadero martirio, pero su andar fue detenido por una pálida mano que cariñosamente lo tomo del brazo; al volver su vista atrás s encontró con las orbes color d cielo de Afrodita quien con una triste sonrisa le incitaba a volver.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación privada que Milo había pedido exclusivamente para él pudo reconocer su voz en una de las salas contiguas, ahora que veía bien el lugar se daba cuenta que ya no estaba en el mismo hospital donde estuvo antes pues este era un hospital privado y en su dormitorio tenía una pequeña salita para visitas además de un baño y un cuarto para que durmiera el relevo de quien venía a cuidarlo. Paso horas discutiendo con el santo de piscis quien no quería dejarlo ver el cuerpo de su hija, hasta que la voz del escorpión se hizo lo suficientemente clara como para entenderle lo que estaba hablando con otra persona en su habitación.

Camus entro de golpe a la habitación solo para ver tendido sobre una gasa un diminuto cuerpecito de no más de 8cm a quien su esposo lloraba cantándole aquella canción de cuna que le repetía en las noches de guardia cuando la pequeña Laurence Camile se encontraba todavía en su tibio refugio a la espera de venir al mundo. El galo colapso en ese momento y de no ser por el sueco habría dado de lleno en el piso, su semblante adquirió el porte serio y frio que todos conocen pero también enmudeció en ese instante.


	6. Chapter 6 Ira

Estaba sentado en piso ceca de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y evocando todos y cada uno de los dolorosos momentos vivido a lo largo de su vida cuando la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él en menos de un segundo nutriéndose con el vacio y el dolor de su corazón. Aquella caja musical no paraba de tocar una y otra vez la misma melodía recordándole a cada instante su miseria, como si estuviera burlándose de su desdicha con cada aguda nota que retumbaba en sus cerebros y a sus oídos le llegaban cual sonora carcajada.

Lentamente descubrió su rostro encontrado con todos sus preciados tesoros esparcidos por el dormitorio evocando las palabras de amor que hace algún tiempo Camus le repitiera a diario:

"Eres un tonto, claro que quiero ser tu novio"

"Eres todo para mi"

"Si y mil veces si, Si quiero casarme contigo"

"Milo de escorpio… vamos a ser padres"

"Este bebe es la más grande prueba del amor que nos tenemos"

"Somos una familia Milo, y lo seremos a pesar de no poder tener hijos propios"

"Te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser"

_"Juntos por siempre, venga lo que venga y pase lo que pase"_

Esa última palabra no dejaba de repetirse en sus pensamientos lastimando cual puñalada a su alma y a su corazón _"Juntos por siempre, venga lo que venga y pase lo que pase, Juntos por siempre, venga lo que venga y pase lo que pase, _juntos por siempre, juntos, por siempre, juntos por siempre…". La habitación comenzó a girar y aquellas palabras aumentaban su volumen atormentándolo más, podía escuchar clara mente su voz como si estuviera presente al lado suyo, como si con aquellas palabras que algún día el peli verde se las dijera con tanto amor impreso en ellas ahora se las dijera en tono de burla y de reproche.

Milo: .- Cállate!, Cállense! Camus eres un maldito mentiroso!

Furioso tomo la pequeña caja musical y la arrojo contra la blanca pared, lo mismo con los otros objetos del dormitorio, _"Te odio los odio a los dos, a ti, a mi hija e incluso a la mocosa de Athena; los odio"._ Solo el sonido de los objetos al golpear contra el suelo o paredes y romperse era el que reinaba en la habitación del peli azul hasta que la puerta de la misma se abrió sola y el sonido de los trastos en la cocina al caer de la alacena llamo su atención, furioso y desconcertado dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la cocina murmurando mil maldiciones en el camino para quien osaba irrumpir de esa manera a la sección priva de su templo de esa manera, fuera quien fuera se acordaría del nombre de Milo por lo que restara de su patética vida y eso si decidía dejarlo con vida.

Entro a la cocina azotando la puerta sin encontrar a nadie dentro de ella _"Sal cobarde, quien te crees que eres para entrar a mi templo sin mi permiso. Si no sales de donde quiera que estas vas a saber quién soy yo_", al no obtener respuesta a sus amenazas decidió buscar él mismo al culpable para hacerlo ver su suerte cuando lo encontrase; primero comenzó agudizando su oído y rastreándolo con su cosmos, sin embargo no entro ruido o energía alguna seguramente esa persona la había disminuido tanto que era imposible rastrearla, era eso o una de las doncellas del patriarca estaba dentro pero la última opción no era muy viable puesto que desde poco después de que Saga tomara el control del santuario estas se habían ido.

Recorrió con la mirada minuciosamente el lugar, encontrando los pertrechos de la cocina en orden e inmaculada sin percatarse de alguien en las sombras le observaba, fue hasta que el aroma del francés inundo sus sentidos y algo cercano a la puerta de la cocina que conectaba al jardín llamo su atención que se encamino a la susodicho lugar tomando aquel objeto en sus manos. Era algo bastante extraño para él que pese a ese ruido la cocina estuviera impecable, el que no se encontrara nadie en la cocina al no darle tiempo de escapar al intruso, el aroma de su difunto esposo impregnado en aquel lugar nuevamente y esa sensación de ser observado desde la distancia le daba escalofrió pero quizás lo más extraño era ese diminuto guardapelo en la puerta del jardín, aquel que compraran en las calles de París para él puesto que el finado acuario lo llevo consigo siempre desde aquel día incluso a la tumba; cómo era posible que ahora se encontrara en aquel lugar si el mismo se lo coloco minutos antes de de que su ataúd entrara aquella fría tumba y oscura tumba, la cual sería su último lugar de reposo.

Se inclino para tomar el medallón entre sus dedos, lo recorrió de arriba abajo, por delante y por detrás, incluso lo abrió para corroborar que en efecto era el mismo que le obsequio a su amado; dio una gran inhalación en forma de ahogado suspiro y se llevo la mano libre a sus labios en señal de sorpresa pues, en efecto era el mismo con el que lo había aterrado hacia algunos días y no se explicaba cómo era que aparecido en aquel lugar. Una macabra y aterradora idea cruzo por su cabeza y sus ojos desbordaron en lagrimas al pensar _"Lo habremos enterrado vivo",_ se levanto de prisa para corroborar sus sospechas aun cuando trataba de tranquilizarse sin éxito alguno pensando en que quizá su diosa se había apiadado de su miseria devolviéndole su única razón de existencia.

No dio ni un paso cuando escucho la melodiosa voz de acuario a sus espaldas, al volverse sobre sus talones hacia el jardín lo único que pudo deslumbrar fueron unos mechones verdes ondeando con el viento perdiéndose del lado izquierdo al igual acompañados de una hermosa risa pocas veces escuchada al final pero tan adorada por el escorpión. _"Estoy enloqueciendo por tu ausencia Cami"_ se dijo a si mismo antes de retomar su camino rumbo al cementerio mientras copiosas y amargas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo pero antes dio un último vistazo al jardín y se fue de bruces contra el piso al ver bajo la sombra del árbol de durazno al galo durmiendo como antaño.

Se quedo estupefacto contemplando aquella visión antes de lanzarle lo primero que tuvo a mano. El tostador se estrello contra la puerta de cristal y el sonido del vidrio al romperse combinado con el del metal al chocar contra piso de concreto lo distrajo por algunos segundos, al dirigir su vista nuevamente al árbol de pequeño patio no encontró nada ni a nadie; ¿De verdad se estaría volviendo loco?, ¿Camus estaría vivo? No su diosa no sería tan esplendida como para revivir a su esposo aun cuando este nunca se hubiera sublevado en su contra, ¿Seria que de verdad lo habían enterrado vivo? Y era esta su manera de hacerles pagar por ello, ¿Seria todo esto producto de su mente enferma de dolor y soledad como forma de desahogar lo que sentía dentro de su pecho? O quizás su amado intentaba decirle algo importante después de muerto.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar de su mente esas ideas tontas y absurdas que solo lo lastimaban más. Al salir de la cocina, justo al llegar a la puerta principal del templo una loca idea cruzo por su mente, la analizo por unos segundos mientras palidecía nuevamente y su cara se deformaba en gestos de incredulidad, miedo, tristeza e ira; después de analizarlo varias veces, de rogar a todos los dioses del Olimpo que no fuera cierto y de pensar en los hechos recientemente ocurridos antes de la tragedia llego a una sola conclusión.

Opto por subir al templo de acuario lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas con una última esperanza de que aquello que estaba pensado no fuera cierto, de encontrar una sola cosa por mínima que fuera como prueba de que estaba equivoca pero si no lo estaba que lo había impulsado para tomar esa absurda definición, porque no había pensado en él antes de considerar hacer lo que hizo. Mientras más lo pensaba más en su mente se afirmaba aquella estúpida idea y con lagrimas en los ojos y andar vacilante repetía sin cesar con la mirada puesta en el cielo _"Porque Camus, porque decidiste quitarte la vida"._


End file.
